lack of color
by absolutefaith
Summary: fourth: 'looking at the other side of the bed, she wondered what happened to her oh-so happy days.'
1. melody

_I had this story in my mind long before the beginning of the 10th season. I may be a little late, but it bugged me, everytime I looked at it on my desktop._

_This is not complete. It will all be little pieces from moments that we haven't seen on screen. Even though I have a pretty good idea at how this will end, I'm not sure if it will be only about season 9/10. You will have to wait and see!_

_The title is a song from Death Cab for a Cutie. Not happy about it, will probably change in the future._

_all the mistakes are mine._

_I don't own Bones. *sigh*_

* * *

All she could smell was his blood.

In this place _oh so_ clean and white, with all that movement around her, she could only focus on his blood in her clothes. Her hands.

_Don't you die_.

As the times passes, she remembers a different time, a different place, the same situation, trying to stop the blood.

_His blood._

She sat in the waiting lounge, with the bittersweet memory of a song that used to be one of her favorite ones.

With the melody in her head, she has only one thought in her head.

_Don't you die._

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	2. talk

_I just love the friendship between Angela and Brennan, and I can totally imagine they having a conversation like this. _

_This is not reviewed, so I apologize for any mistakes._

_I don't own Bones. *sigh*_

* * *

\- So, how are you feeling, sweetie?

She just stared as her best friend sat on the other side of her desk, with those big, loving and caring eyes watching her every movement.

\- I…

Angela waited patiently as her friend cataloged every emotion in order to give a definitive answer.

Her eyes filled with tears when she realized that Brennan looked so much older, so much damaged, so ready to break.

She's been through so much, and yet, here she is, holding down the fort as they tried to clear Booth's name.

When she opened her mouth to answer, the artist was already running to stand by her side. She crouched in front of her and her heart broke as Brennan broken voice reached her ears.

\- I'm so tired, Ange – those big blue eyes, looked so lost, so empty, so betrayed – So, so tired. And I can't stop, because if I do, who knows what will happen to Booth? But all this conspiracy, it seems like it's never going to stop and I'm just…

Angela held her hand as her best friend took a deep breath, and in that moment, she swore that she will do everything in her power to make it all right, because she didn't deserve it, _no one_ deserved it.

\- I'm just so tired.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. questions

_I don't like this chapter at all. And it's all because I think I could've done more with what I have, because I always have the impression that there's always a scene, a moment that the writers failed to, I don't know, write?_

_Anyway, I'll probably re-do this, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own Bones *sigh*_

* * *

He is sitting in the middle of – _his? _– living room, trying to figure out how his life turned upside down in a matter of months.

It all started with that promotion then, in a blink, it all went down the hill.

And now,

Now he is trying to start over his old life, and thinking _how am I going to get through this, how did I let things fall apart just like that._

The pizza is getting cold, the beer has lost its appeal and while he waits for the computer to turn on, he thinks of his friends, his family, this nightmare and _why now, why him, why why._

Before he can reach an answer, the computer is on and as he starts to analyze what his friends have discovered so far, he can't help but wonder if what is in front of him is the case, or his life.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! _


	4. photo

_First of all, I want to apologize. I know that these ficlets are out of the chronologicla order, but I've been through some things these last few months that made me not only miss the tenth season (yeah, I caught up already) but to not write any fics. I don't know why but I wanted to write somthing and this is what I came up with._

_Sets after 10x20._

_I don't own Bones. *sigh*_

* * *

Sitting in their bed, she stared at the picture in her nightstand.

Christine was smiling in the middle of them; Booth was with his usual smirk and she was smiling his favorite smile.

(When she explained to him that when a person smiles, she's simply moving her muscles in order to express some emotion, he showed her the recent photo.

"No, they're not" He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "Each smile is different. This one is my favorite because your eyes are really, really blue."

"And that means something?"

"Yes." His grin is wider. "You only smile like that when you're really, really happy".)

The photo was taken not so long ago. They were gathered in their house with their friends, on an ordinary day.

Looking at the other side of the bed, she wondered what happened to her _oh-so_ happy days.

She cried.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated! _


End file.
